What If?
by Meganekko83
Summary: Oneshot. E se em vez do Shun Shun Rikka, Orihime desenvolvesse poderes shinigami? E se sua Zanpakutou passou a ser apenas alguém que tinha desafiado  a morte?


_**Ufa finalmente eu acabei, depois de semanas traduzindo essa fic eu finalmente acabei. PALMAS PRA MIN ~ obrigada, obrigada. Primeiramente eu gostaria de deixar claro que essa fic não me pertence ou os personagens nela, há história original é de **_PolarPanther _**que escreve brilhantemente posso acrescentar. Eu só estou traduzindo, Harry Potter e Bleach não me pertence, esta fic não tem fim lucrativos. Blá,Blá,Blá.**_

_**Espero que gostem eu fiz o meu melhor na tradução. Bejos! **_

Orihime suspirou quando ela arrumou outra prateleira cheia de revistas. Ela estava feliz por Tatsuki estava vindo naquele dia. As coisas estávam muito silênciosas na casa, não importa quanto barulho ela tentava fazer com a TV, o silêncio sempre fazia a casa parecer mais vazia.

Um sorriso brilhante iluminou o seu rosto quando uma batida quebrou o silêncio que se instalara sobre o seu minusculo ingnorou a pulsação monotona em sua perna, enfiou o pano que segurava na mão num dos armários da cozinha e foi até a porta.

- Tatsuki-chan! –Orihime comprimentou brilhantemente.

- Orihime. –Tatsuki entregou-lhe um saco marrom cheio de comida. –Sua perna está melhor?

- Oh, sim. –Respontedeu ela destraidamente enquanto colocava o saco na cozinha. –Você não precisa se preoculpar com isso.

- É claro que eu tenho que me preoculpar com isso. Eu sou sua amiga!

- Oh! Isso é o que Kurosaki-kun e Kuchiki-san estávam dizendo. –Notou Orihime enquanto ela derramou um pouco de chá e carregou alguns biscoitospara a pequena mesa redonda enfrente à sua TV, Tatsukisentou-se de costas para a TV.

-Oh? –Perguntou ela interrogativamente enquanto assoparava o chá fumegante em suas mãos.

-Bem, não é como nehum dos dois fossem meus amigos. Kurosaki-kun estáva preoculpado com minha falte de jeito,ele queria saber se deveria acompanhar-me para casa.

Tatsuki congelou, os olhos arregalados em antecipação.

- E então?

Orihime soutou uma risadinha nervosa.

- Ha! Bem, vê ele me pegou de surpresa, então eu disse-lhe que não precisava.

Tatsuki ficou boquiaberta com a garota ruiva.

- Você é estupida? Como você pode disperdiçar uma chance como essa?

- Eu, não... –Oriheme protestou, mais foi cortada.

- As vezes você só que ir com o fluxo.

Orihime inclinou a cabeça em confusão. Mas os olhos de Tatsuki assumu um brilho assustador.

- Quando ele diz "Eu devo levá-la para casa?" você diz "Com certeza". Então você usa a dor em sua perna como desculpa para se apoiar nele. Então, quando estiverem andando em um luga deserto, sem ninguém por perto, você o puxa para um canto escuro... –Orihime tomou um gole de chá. –Então você o agarra!

Orihime guspiu o chá em toda a superfície plana da mesinha.

- Tatsuki-chan! –guinchou em embaraço.

Tatsuki olhou para ela com umsorriso nos labios.

- Não se preoculpe tudo o que você tem que fazer é agarrar-lhe o peito e então e então ele se tornará o único agressivo.

Os olhos de Orihime ficaram vibrados enquanto ela tentava digerir o que sua melhor amiga acabara de sugerir. Ela nunca imaginou que Tatsuki poderia sugerir uma coisa como essa. Tatsuki permaneceu alheia a esses pensamentos, então murmurou.

- Mais é um pouco estranho ele estar andando com a garota nova. Nunca imaginei que ele seria tão gentil.

- Mais eles só estavam passeando no parque nada de mais. – Falou Orihime, saindo do seu torpor.

Tatsuki deu-lhe um olhar astuto.

- Você ficou sozinha com Ichigo no parque?

O rubor se espalhou pelo rosto de Orihime no exato momento em que sua mente começou a maquinar a imagem de um Ichigo sorridente acenando para ela no parque. "_Vamos_ _Inoue_, _vamos_ _gangorra_", o sonho Ichigo disse. Em poucos minutos ela estava correndo em sua direção, o sonho Inoue percebeu um homem Afro-Americano se aproximando rapidamente dela e Ichigo ultrapassando à ambos. Com uma explosão de velocidade ambos os competidores estavam emparelhados com o Afro-Americano.

O sonho Inoue usou o que restava de sua energia para disparar á frente de seus concorrentes. A câmera disparou cegando-a no momento exato em que ela levantava a mão enluvada para o céu em vitória. O suor escorria de seus braços, mas ela ignorou para posar para a câmera, através da névoa dos flashes brilhantes Inoue percebeu um individuo sombrio apontando uma arma para ela...

- Não! Corra para longe! Corra para longe sonho eu! Corra... –Orihime gesticulou freneticamente,como se tentasse empurrar alguém para fora do caminho.

- Oi! O que? Que tipo de reação estranha é essa?- Tatsuki perguntou quando ela tentou acalmar a amiga.  
>Um grande estrondo acompanhado por um tremor causou ambas as garotas congelar em estado de choque.<p>

- O que foi isso? -Tatsuki murmurou, quando as duas olharam ao redor do minúsculo apartamento.  
>Orihime se arrastou para o outro lado onde algo havia caído da prateleira.<p>

- Oh não! Você está bem Enraku?  
>Tatsuki suprimiu uma contração no nome e mudou-se para ficar atrás da outra menina que estava examinando o peluche.<p>

- Aww! Por que ele está rasgado tãomal ?- Orihime choramingou em horror.

- Talvez o tecido esteja muito desgastado?- Sugeriu Tatsuki na esperança de confortar sua amiga.

Orihime deslizou sua mão para segurar a cabeça do pelushie. Ela franziu a testa enquanto sentiu uma umidade pegajosa cobrir-lhe a mão. Ela puxou sua mão e engasgou quando viu a mancha vermelho vivo.

- O quê? Isso parece sangue... 

Mal ela pronunciou essas palavras quando uma garra surgiu do nada rasgando o pelushie e perfurado o peito de Orihime. A garota soltou um pequeno "oh" doloroso de surpresa e então seus sentidos foram inundados com quantidades confusas de informações.

Depois do que pareceram séculos, Orihime sugou desesperadamente o ar e recostou-se contra algo sólido. Ela então abriu os olhos em tempo de ver Tatsuki ser jogada para o outro lado da sala com um grande corte sangrento em seu ombro. 

Os olhos de Orihime se arregalaram quando ela se viu deitada com o rosto a poucos metros do seu próprio rosto. "_O_ _que_ _está_ _acontecendo_? _Porque_ _o_ _meu_ _corpo_..." Ela estremeceu quando avistou um grande monstro serpentino ir em direção de Tatsuki. "_Será que eu morri_?"

Seu peito latejava dolorosamente. Ela então olhou para baixo e viu uma corrente presa ao seu peito, Hime puxou-a fortemente e então uma onda de dor a invadiu. "_Dói, eu quero quebrá-lô._"

Os gritos agonizantes de Tatsuki despertou Orihime de sua mente cheia de dor. "_Eu tenho que ajuda - lá, eu não posso simplesmente ficar aqui."_

Ela bateu no braço gigante com seu corpo inteiro e tropeçou em sua pressa para chegar a uma Tatsuki ofegante.

- Fuja- Gritou Orihime para sua amiga, mais esta não estava escutando. Tatsuki ofegou quando sentiu uma mão invisível puxar suas vestis, ela gritou e tentou se afastar, as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos frustrados de Inou.

- Fuja, por favor.

- Não adianta. –uma voz rosnou atrás dela. –Ela não pode nos ouvir, nem nos ver.

Inoue tirou olhos de sua amiga que havia desmaiado de dor e olhou para cima, seus olhos se encontrar com outro par de olhos estreitos por trás de uma mascara grotesca.

- Como sabe o meu nome? – perguntou ela para monstro serpente, sua voz tremula estava cheia de raiva. Essa reação só serviu para aumentar a raiva da criatura.

- Você esqueceu minha voz. Você sabe como é triste Orihime?

Ela fechou os olhos com medo quando a grande mão com garras desceu em sua direção. Um estrondo, os escombros voaram junto com uma rajada de vento a fez olhar para cima. Uma figura esguia vestida de preto com cabelos laranja brilhante estava entre ela e o monstro segurando uma espada gigantesca contra as garras do monstro serpente.

_Kurosaki-kun_? O monstro rugiu furiosamente, Orihime engoliu em seco tentado se afastar da criatura monstruosa só para notar que ela estava presa entre seu armário e o monstro cobra.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando a pessoa á sua frente declarou que o monstro teria que passar por ele para chegar até ela. Aquela voz era familiar. Seu salvador se virou para olhar para ela quando finalmente notou seus movimentos ás suas costas, o coração de Orihime saltou uma batida quando os olhos cinzentos se encontraram com os olhos cor de avelã preocupados, imediatamente ela os reconheceu. "_Realmente_ _é_..."

- Kurosaki-kun. –Ela já se sentia mais segura.

- Como... Como você pode me ver? - Ele gaguejou.

_Hein? Q__ue pergunta__estranha..._

- Não é obvio?- o monstro zombou. – Essa é sua alma. Muito ruim para você, ela já está morta! – a calda chicoteou fazendo o Kurosaki voar através da parede do apartamento para dentro da noite.

O medo de Orihime desapareceu só para ser substituído por raiava enquanto ela assistia o monstro gigante deslizar do nada e atacar Kurosaki-kun com algum tipo de bola de fogo. Ela ignorou a dor e correu para o buraco, enquanto observava Ichigo cair em direção a rua num rastro de fumaça. Mas mãos com garras a se fecharam em volta de sua cintura num aperto vicioso, impedindo-a de escapar.

- Não, deixe-me ir, Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun

As garras roxas apertaram seu domínio em torno de Orihime fazendo-a arfar.

- Você realmente se esqueceu de min? Sou eu Orihime. –as garras viraram seu corpo deixando-a cara a cara com o monstro, então ela pode ver através do pedaço arrancado da mascara, os olhos negros que ela não via há muito tempo...

Seus próprios olhos se arregalaram em reconhecimento.

- Ni... Sora-niisan?

As garras diminuíram seu aperto e os olhos se suavizaram, esses sim eram os mesmos olhos que ela se lembrava tão bem, os olhos de Sora.

- É realmente você?- Orihime perguntou, apavorada em receber a resposta. Quando a cabeça mascarada assentiu, ela engasgou. – Por quê? Por que você está ferindo meus amigos?

- Por quê?- Sora jogou a cabeça para traz. - Não é obvio. Eles tentaram nos separar. - Seus olhos brilharam. – Depois que eu morri, eu observava você orar por min todos os dias. Isso me fez feliz. Sentia que tudo iria ficar bem através de suas orações. Mas um ano depois você ficou amiga dela... –os olhos de Orihime se arregalaram de terror com o olhar ameaçador que ele enviou a Tatsuki, que continuava inconsciente no chão.

- E assistir todos os dias suas orações para min diminuírem. E então você entrou para a escola e então Kurosaki Ichigo apareceu. – Sua voz sussurrou o nome com desgosto. – Você finalmente para de orar por mim. Tudo o que você falava era sobre ele. Eu desapareci completamente de seu coração.

-Não. –Orihime protestou. – Eu só...

Mas Sora continuou.

- Eu estava triste, sozinho. Muitas vezes eu só queria morrer... – um corpo escuro invadiu através do buraco correndo em direção de Sora, que chicoteou a calda em ameaça.

- Kurosaki-kun. –Orihime lutava contra as garras que a sufocavam.

Sora então falou, a cada presa contra a espada gigantesca que o menino empunhava.

- Vamos Orihime, vamos viver juntos como acostumávamos...

Mas Inoue teve o suficiente. Isso não podia...

Não era seu irmão.

Sora nunca...

- Por quê? Se você estava triste, você deveria ter dito isso. Mas machucar meus amigos... Por quê? Meu irmão nunca faria coisas assim...

Ela se encolheu quando a raiva caiu sobre a criatura desumana.

- Eu vou matar você. Quem você acha que me transformou nisso? – rugiu, as garras apertaram contra sua garganta impedindo-a de respirar. –FOI VOCÊ. EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ. – a dor só aumentou em cada frase.

Orihime lutava para respirar quando uma rajada de vento causou a garra que a segurava se quebrar em pedaços. Kurosaki-kun tinha a salvo novamente, ele estava na frente dela discutindo com a criatura. Mas... Ela não podia mais ouvir o que ele estava dizendo. Estava cada vez mais difícil se concentrar em nada.

Ela engasgou uma nova dor agora queimava o seu peito bem próximo do coração. Foi angustiante o sentimento de que sua alma estava sendo rasgado no meio seu corpo todo queimava como se estivesse mergulhado em larva, a dor a deixou incapaz de se mover, o quarto estava escurecendo lentamente Orihime suspirou confiando num poder superior ela fechou os olhos e mergulhou na escuridão.

_Olhos esmeralda se abriram _ao mesmo tempo em que os cinzentos de Orihime se encontrar com o céu azul cristalino. Orihime sentou-se tateando o peito a procura da corrente que tinha visto antes.

Ela suspirou de alivio ao constatar que não havia nada saindo dela. A garota soltou uma risadinha nervosa com esse pensamento. _Nii-__San,__Tatsuki-__chan,__Kurosaki__-kun.__Poderia__ter sido tudo__um sonho? _Ela ainda estava em algum tipo de sonho estranho?

Seus olhos se iluminaram de curiosidade quando ela examinou o ambiente em que estava. A grama verde macia fazia cócegas nas pontas de seus dedos. Ela estava numa espécie de estádio enorme os acentos estavam em cima de paredes que pareciam ter o dobro da altura do seu prédio. Fileiras e mais fileiras de acentos estavam postos mais alto do que qualquer conjunto acentos que ela já tivesse visto.

Orihime olhou ao redor do estádio se perguntando onde estavam todos os espectadores e jogadores foram. Em cada lado do campo circular estavam três pódios altíssimos com aros circulares no topo de cada pódio. Ela piscou se perguntando se ali era o local onde os gigantes faziam competições de soprar bolhas de sabão.

Ela estava tão concentrada imaginando dois gigantes soprando bolhas que não ouviu o som de passos macios na grama. Então não foi surpresa nenhuma que Orihime soltou um grito de susto e um pouco de terror quando uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro.

- Sinto muito eu não queria interromper o seu jogo. –Se desculpou Orihime se jogou no chão ajoelhada e com a cabeça abaixada.

Um riso divertido lhe chamou atenção fazendo-a para de gaguejar suas desculpas e olhar para cima o que viu a deixou fascinada, olhos verdes esmeralda olhava para ela de baixo de cabelos negros bagunçados.

- Olá, princesa. Eu nunca pensei que iria vê-la tão cedo.

Orihime olhou em volta em confusão depois apontou para si mesma interrogativamente. A maneira como ele disse princesa, a fez pensar em Tatsuki-chan e nas raras ocasiões em que a chamou. Porque este homem estava sendo tão amigável com ela?

O homem de olhos verdes assentiu e estendeu a mão enluvada e preta. Ela olhou para ele por um tempo, mas levou a mão estendida. Estava quente.

- Você sabe onde você está princesa?- Perguntou ele delicadamente quando ela ficou de pé. Ele era mais alto do que ela por uma cabeça maios ou menos, seu cabelo negro fluía com a brisa.

Ela balançou a cabeça ainda observando seu companheiro em silêncio. Ele era mais pálido do que ela, mais parecia saudável e forte. Seu rosto era angular mais o seu sorriso o fazia tão amigável e quente quanto Tatsuki-chan. Orihime notou uma fina cicatriz em sua testa que se parecia com um raio, mais soa atenção continuou voltada para os seus olhos. Eles foram tão honestos. E eles olhavam para ela com preocupação genuína. Ele usava uma camisa de seda preta com botões de prata e uma longa calça preta que corria para dentro das botas de couro preto. As poucas correntes de prata penduradas no seu cinto retiniam quando ele se movia. Em torno de seu ombro estava um manto preto com guarnição de prata, que brilhava e movia-se como água no ritmo do vento.

Era fascinante.

Ele era fascinante.

E ele estava falando com ela como se ele a conhecesse há muito tempo.

- Estamos em sua alma, princesa!

- O-o que? –Ela gaguejou em confusão.

- Estamos em sua alma. –Explicou acientemente. – Sua alma estava passando por muita dor o que a levou a ser puxada pra cá para sua proteção.

Quando Orihime permaneceu em silêncio refletindo sobre sua declaração anterior, ele continuou.

- Seu amigo, Kurosaki, é um Shinigami. –Ele fez uma pausa quando Inou olhou para ele em interrogação. – Shinigami é uma espécie de guerreiro espiritual. Seu trabalho é proteger as almas humanas e ajudá-los a atravessar para a outra vida.

Orihime acenou com a cabeça em compreensão. Fazia sentido, ela penssou que Kurosaki-kun era uma espécie de protetor. Mesmo um herói.

- Parte do seu trabalho implica em lutar e purificar almas que se tornaram ocos.-Ela não gostou do som disso.

- Princesa, -Ele falou com cautela. –A alma do seu irmão se tornou um oco.

Orihime soltou um suspiro angustiado. Ela não queria saber que seu irmão realmente tinha se tornado aquele monstro.

- Mas há uma maneira de salva-lô. –Orihime olhou para ele com olhos marejados. –É isso o que os shinigamis fazem quando os purificam. Dá aquelas almas outra chance.

- Então Kurosaki... –começou Inoue.

- Sim. –O homem assentiu. –E você também pode.

- Eu? –guinchou Orihime surpresa.

Ele apertou a mão dela delicadamente.

- O choque dos acontecimentos que ocorreram há poucos minutos atrás me fez despertar.

Orihime mordeu os lábios em confusão.

- Então você é um shinigami?

Ele lhe deu um sorriso

- Perto. Eu sou a sua Zanpakutou. –Vendo a confusão em seu rosto, ele elaborou. – Cada shinigami possui uma Zanpakutou. É a manifestação de seu parceiro e sua arma.

Os olhos de Orihime se arregalaram com a explicação.

- Sim, princesa, já que eu acordei agora você pode acessar seus próprios poderes shinigami.

- Sou muito fraca. Eu não posso por minha... – Orihime começou a protestar com veemência, mais parou quando o homem tocou sua bochecha e disse suavemente em um tom firme.

- Você não é fraca. E você não estará sozinha. Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado princesa.

O coração de Orihime se apertou dolorosamente com a idéia de nunca mais estar sozinha novamente, ter alguém para conversar e preencher o vazio quando seu apartamento ficar muito silencioso. O homem então falou com firmeza.

- Vamos salvar o seu irmão.

Essa simples frase foi o suficiente para Inoue tomar uma decisão. Dessa vez, ele iria ajudá-la. Ela não teria que sofrer mais dor.

A garota assistiu com a cabeça e apertou à mão do homem, seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Ele lhe sorriu tranqüilizador.

A ultima coisa que viu antes de fechar os olhos foi o brilhos intenso dos olhos esmeralda do homem.

A batalha no minúsculo apartamento parou abruptamente quando um brilho verde esmeralda cercou o espírito de Orihime. Ichigo e Rukia correram para ajudar sua amiga e companheira de classe. Mais foram incapazes de chegar perto do corpo graças ao brilho pulsante. Ichigo estava prestes há gritar de frustração quando avistou a alma.

- I-Inoue? –Exclamou em confusão quando viu a menina feliz em traje de shinigami. A corrente de prata grossa rodeava sua cintura, onde estavam dois punhais como armas encaixadas perfeitamente em ambos os lados de sua cintura.

Olhos cinzentos se abriram e olharam para ele com um sorriso antes de voltar-se para o oco que continuava imóvel no mesmo lugar.

- Nii-san. –Ela falou com sua voz carregada de dor. –Sinto muito por fazer você se sentir solitário. Nunca tive a intenção que isso aconteça. Eu só queria mostrar que eu podia cuidar de min. Eu não queria que você se preocupasse.

–Ela tirou ambas as armas de sua bainha e as segurou com facilidade de anos de pericia.

Sua cabeça caiu e seus olhos encararam o chão em vergonha.

- E obrigada por tudo. Eu nunca vou te esquecer.

Um brilho verde esmeralda estava pulsando nas armas. "_Não tenha medo princesa, eu estou aqui. Chame meu nome_." O oco soltou um rugido ameaçador e xingou, então Orihime sussurrou.

- Rejeite o destino. Shini.


End file.
